


L'Après-midi Nous Sourira

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Pining, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, YumiHisu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Historia n'aimait pas les après-midi, Ymir la SVT. Peut-être que quelques cours d'SVT l'après-midi pourraient changer les choses...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir!
> 
> Voici ma toute première fic multichapitre et je suis super super contente de la partager avec vous!  
> Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comprenant plusieurs chapitres alors n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des problèmes comme un mauvais tempo ou des choses dans le genre.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir!
> 
> Voilà la première fic multichapitres que j'écris et je suis super contente de la partager! Étant ma première expérience dans ce domaine, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si il y a des problèmes au niveau du tempo ou ce style de choses ^^
> 
> J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira!

Les rayons soleil d’après-midi s’inflitraient au travers des vitres tandis que les élèves firent bruyamment irruption dans la classe, comme surexcités par les premiers jours d’une année de terminale qui s'annonçait déjà chargée.

Ignorant le brouhaha qui emplit la salle, Historia se hâta de rejoindre sa place préférée, celle au deuxième rang à côté de la fenêtre, et se mit à sortir le nécessaire pour le cours. Une fois prête, elle se tourna et porta son regard vers la cour; la lumière orangée la décorait, lui donnant un air un peu mélancolique tout droit sorti d’un film. On y était, la dernière année avant le grand départ, celle qui annoncerait certains des plus grands changements tout en restant dans la familiarité des murs du lycée.

Le fracas d’un sac jeté sur sa table la tira de ses pensées. Se retournant, elle découvrit le visage familier d’une certaine brune aux taches de rousseur.

“C’est chouette de te revoir, blondinette.

\- Contente de te revoir aussi, Ymir.

\- J’peux m’asseoir ici?

\- Pas de soucis, vas-y.”

Historia sourit poliment, puis ouvrit son cahier et sortit un stylo tandis qu’Ymir s’installait sur la place d’à côté. Pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, elles étaient voisines de tables spécifiquement pour ce cours depuis la seconde mais ne se parlaient pas vraiment en-dehors du cours. Elle n’était pas désagréable, loin de là; mais elle ne dépassait pas le statut de connaissance.

La professeure entra et salua la classe, avant de réclamer le silence pour commencer une introduction au programme de cette année en passant par le blabla obligatoire concernant le bac, les attentes pour décrocher une mention, et sur l’orientation qu’il ne fallait surtout pas oublier.

“Contente de pouvoir passer une nouvelle année en SVT à tes côtés.”

Historia fixa Ymir quelques instants, surprise par sa remarque, puis lui sourit et, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Quelques élèves jouaient au foot, d’autres discutaient assis sur l’un des bancs - tout baignait dans la tranquillité d’un après-midi qui malgré lui semblait avoir un goût de changement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le deuxième chapitre est là!

“C’est quoi ta couleur préférée?”

Rien.

“T'aimes bien la SVT?”

Rien.

“Psst!”

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, Ymir donna un coup de coude à Historia, puis un deuxième et un troisième, avant de finalement obtenir une réaction de la blonde, qui leva la tête avec un soupir agacé.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux?

\- T’énerve pas, je veux juste discuter.”

Historia la regarda, dubitative.

“Bah, me regarde pas comme ça, c’est l’occasion de mieux se connaître!

\- On est en cours, là.

\- Et alors? Je déteste la SVT et t’as vraiment l’air de te faire chier, on peut bien tuer le temps jusqu’à passer au prochain cours.

\- Ça peut pas attendre? Pourquoi tu y tiens autant?

\- Je sais pas, t’as l’air cool.”

La blonde sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

“Je suis pas cool. Et d’abord, t’as passé la quasi-totalité des deux dernières années à somnoler sans vraiment me prêter attention, qu’est-ce qui te donne envie de faire connaissance tout d’un coup?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être que quelque chose a tilté en moi. Comme je te l’ai dit, t’as l’air d’être quelqu’un de cool. On sait pas où on va finir l’année prochaine, et je veux pas rater la possibilité de faire une bonne rencontre.”

Historia la fixa quelques instants, puis soupira. C’était de plus en plus clair qu’Ymir était décidée à ne pas lâcher l’affaire, et puis… Elle n’avait pas totalement tort, elle s’ennuyait vraiment. Elle avait la réputation de ne pas être très abordable, mais se fier à ce qui courait les couloirs d’un lycée n’était pas souvent une bonne idée et Historia mettait toujours un point d’honneur à ne pas se fier aux rumeurs. Et puis après tout, elle ne se plaindrait pas d’avoir un peu de distraction de l’ennui mortel du cours.

“Pourquoi pas. Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir?

\- C’est quoi ta couleur préférée?

\- Le rose.

\- Ta matière préférée?

\- L’histoire.

\- Est-ce que t’écoutes girl in red?”

Historia eut un petit mouvement de sursaut. _Bon, ça a le mérite d’être clair._ Elle joua quelques instants avec le coin de sa page, hésitante, avant de répondre:

“Oui, toi aussi?”

Ymir hocha la tête avec un grand sourire puis, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse, recopia quelques notes du tableau blanc. _Décidément, elle était vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Qu’est-ce qui clochait chez elle?_

“C’est tout?

\- Ah, pardon. Je préfère le rouge et la géo. Et j'aime beaucoup les yeux bleus.”

Elle la regarda quelques instants. Ses yeux portaient un regard que l’on pourrait interpréter comme moqueur si l’on ne prêtait pas assez attention, mais il était sincère, assez pour piquer sa curiosité.

“Ah, j’allais oublier. T’as insta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je compte mettre cette fic à jour assez souvent, la suite sera donc très certainement bientôt disponible ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir!
> 
> Encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon passage à la nouvelle année et une agréable année 2021!

“Hé, salut Historia… Est-ce que tu sais quand le prochain contrôle aura lieu?”

Historia leva la tête en entendant la voix familière de Jean, qui se tenait debout devant sa paillasse avec un sourire suppliant.

“Salut Jean! Il me semble qu’il est prévu pour lundi prochain, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Demande à la prof quand elle arrivera.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider pour réviser?” Il grimaça. “La SVT c’est pas trop mon truc et j’ai vraiment besoin d’avoir une bonne note pour remonter ma moyenne…

\- Bien sûr!” Elle lui sourit. “Dis-moi quand tu es libre et j’organiserai une session de révision. N’hésite surtout pas à me dire s’il y a quelque chose qui te pose un problème en particulier, je préparerai des explications en plus.”

Ils furent interrompus par Ymir qui une fois de plus, avec une grâce et une élégance sans pareilles, envoya valser son sac sur la table avant de s’avachir sur sa chaise.

“Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment d’essayer de pécho, Kirstein?

\- J’étais juste en train de demander un coup de main.” Il roula les yeux. “C’est quoi le problème? T’es jalouse?

\- Bien sûr, Jeanbo, qui ne serait pas jaloux de ta magnifique tête de cheval?”

Il leva un sourcil, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Historia.

“Bref, merci pour l’aide. Je t’enverrai un message pour fixer une date et une heure.

\- Ça me va!”

Voyant la professeure entrer, Jean se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place tandis qu’Ymir se mit à déballer ses affaires sous le regard désapprobateur d’Historia.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, blondinette?

\- Je pense sérieusement que tu devrais arrêter d’être aussi méchante avec les autres.

\- C’est pas du tout de la méchanceté, je suis juste honnête. Tu trouves pas qu’il ressemble quand même beaucoup à un à un pur-sang? Attends, nan, plutôt un apaloosa.

\- Ymir!

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai! Regarde-le, avec sa longue tête...

\- T'es vraiment insupportable. Je pensais pas que t'étais le genre de fille qui a une passion pour les cheveux.”

Ymir haussa les épaules, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres; si elle avait pris quelques centimètres pendant l’été, ses manières grossières n’avaient pas bougé d’un poil.

“Tu sais que c’est comme je suis, ça fait un moment qu’on se connaît.

\- Ben tu manques quand même pas mal de respect aux autres. Tu devrais arrêter de te montrer aussi désagréable.

\- Et toi tu fais juste genre d’être docile et gentille comme ça et tu devrais arrêter."

Historia fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. À son regard, les mots d’Ymir devaient lui avoir fait l’effet d’une gifle. _En plein dans le mille._

“Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu me la feras pas, on se connaît peut-être pas depuis super longtemps mais je vois bien que tes yeux sont vides quand ils ne sont pas remplis d’angoisse. Joue pas à la bonne soeur avec moi.”

Historia secoua la tête, les yeux pleins de crainte. Cela faisait un bon moment qu’Ymir l’observait et il semblait qu’elle s’était rapidement rendue compte que quelque chose se cachait derrière la bonté et l’attitude exemplaire de sa voisine, qui d’ailleurs ne manquait jamais de faire son effet que ce soit auprès des profs ou des élèves - “excellente élève, agréable en classe”; “super gentille, toujours prête à aider”.

“Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu te fais une drôle d’illusion de qui je suis et j’aime pas ça.

\- C’est rien, je finirai bien par comprendre ta mascarade-

\- Ymir, arrête.”

Sa voix vacillait. Décidant qu’elle avait poussé un peu trop loin, Ymir soupira et porta à nouveau son attention sur le cours - elles n'étaient pas encore assez amies pour qu'elles puissent s'ouvrir de trop. Il était encore trop tôt, leur amitié était encore trop fragile pour tenter de percer la carapace d’Historia; mais peu importe ses raisons, elle était déterminée à découvrir qui se cachait derrière. Elle devait avoir ses raisons, mais se cacher derrière un masque était l'un des comportements humains qu'Ymir supportait le moins, surtout quand ils s'en servaient pour s'enfermer derrière des barreaux.

Une fille aux yeux bleus si enchanteurs ne méritait pas de vivre dans une cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 4 pour commencer 2021!

“Bienvenue à un nouveau cours d’SVT super chiant, blondinette. Au menu aujourd’hui: cours spécial sur les perceptions de la biodiversité au fil du temps. Tu vas kiffer, on va parler d'histoire.”

Historia s’affala à sa place avec un long soupir de désespoir.

“J’aime l’histoire mais pas forcément quand c’est combiné à de la SVT. Et puis tu pourrais arrêter de m’appeler comme ça? C’est vraiment très bizarre.

\- Ah?” Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. “D’accord, comme tu veux.

\- Merci. Y-a-til un menu de divertissement pour contrer celui du cours?

\- Je sais pas, y’a pas quelque chose qui trotte dans ta tête en ce moment? Genre, une pensée du jour à partager?”

Historia fixa le tableau quelques instants, pensive, ce qui donna à Ymir une nouvelle opportunité de l’admirer. Elle avait l’air plus vivace que d’habitude - si l’incident de la semaine dernière l’avait perturbé ou repoussé, elle ne le laissait pas paraître. _En même temps, elle s’était excusée une bonne dizaine de fois pour bien lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’avait pas agi par simple méchanceté..._

“Tu trouves pas que les après-midi ont une sorte d’atmosphère… Différente?”

Ymir leva un sourcil et appuya sa tête sur sa main.

“Comment ça?

\- Je sais pas, je les trouve très… Tristes? Enfin… On voit toute la transition du midi, où le soleil est à son zénith, vers la fin où le soleil se couche pour laisser place à la nuit… J’ai toujours l’impression qu’ils essaient de me signifier la fin de quelque chose. Mais je ne saurai pas te dire de quoi exactement. Il y a certes la fin de la journée, mais j’ai toujours la sensation qu’il y a quelque chose de plus derrière.”

Elle tourna son regard vers elle. Ses yeux luisaient, comme si quelque chose - voire même quelqu’un - avait prit possession d’Historia ou avait allumé une sorte de flamme en elle. Eh ben, s’il suffisait de simplement de lui demander de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête pour qu’elle passe de carpe muette à moulin à parole en moins d’une minute, elle lui aurait demandé plus tôt. Ymir hocha la tête, se promettant de prendre note de cela pour plus tard.

“Le temps me fait horriblement peur, mais il me fascine. Il file entre nos doigts, il court sans jamais faire une pause pour nous attendre, parfois si vite qu’on ne le voit pas même passer - et pourtant, il me semble tellement ralentir quand l’après-midi arrive que les heures s’écoulent comme des journées, comme s’il y cachait quelque chose et qu’il attendait que le trouve… 

\- Et y’a une raison particulière pour que tu penses comme ça? Genre… Comme dans les films, qu’il s’est passé un truc méga tragique pendant un après-midi qui te donne une backstory de malade et maintenant je suis la brave héroïne qui va t’apprendre que les après-midis ne sont pas si terribles que ça?

\- Pas vraiment,” répondit-elle en riant. “En tout cas, rien de spécial ne me vient à l’esprit… Et puis si tu es la brave héroïne qui va me faire aimer les après-midis, moi je serai celle qui te fera aimer la SVT.

\- Impossible, n’essaie même pas. Je suis convaincue que cette matière a été inventée par Satan. Autant essayer de me faire croire que les licornes existent.”

Les deux filles rirent.

“Bon, revenons-en aux après-midis. Ils te font flipper mais ils te fascinent.

\- C’est pas qu’ils me font flipper, c’est juste… Ils ont un peu un goût de solitude, c’est quelque chose qui me fait peur, tu sais? Personne aime se sentir seul...”

Elle fronça les sourcils, un sourire triste et forcé aux lèvres.

“Laisse tomber, je sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à parler de ça. C’était un peu gênant...”

Elle secoua la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. 

“C’est rien, on a tous nos moments de philosophe, fille de l’après-midi. Y’a pas de honte à avoir. Et puis j’aime bien t’écouter parler, tu as des pensées intéressantes.

\- Tu trouves?

\- Oui, et tes yeux deviennent tout scintillants, ça te va bien.

Ymir sourit. Historia était exactement comme elle se l’était imaginé. Même si ses airs de sainte martyr prête à tout donner pour les autres l’exaspéraient, elle devait admettre qu’Historia était quelqu’un de sincèrement bon, quelqu’un qui pouvait encore déployer ses ailes - quelqu’un à qui elle n’arrivait pas même à la cheville. Quelqu’un pour qui, elle l’espérait, elle serait un jour assez.

“On peut changer de sujet?

\- Oui, mon capitaine. Pain au chocolat ou chocolatine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît aussi :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est déjà à la moitié de l'histoire! :D

“Y’a une raison particulière pour que tu tires une tête d’enterrement ou c’est juste l’après-midi?”

Ymir donna un coup de coude à Historia; elle sursauta et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Ça fait depuis le début du cours que t’as les yeux dans le vide et que tu dis rien.

\- C’est rien, c’est juste… Je me sens pas très bien, aujourd’hui.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Pas vraiment.”

La brune hocha la tête et porta son regard sur le tableau blanc, devant lequel la prof s’acharnait à expliquer quelque chose sur Buffon. Bien qu’une partie d’elle voulait pouvoir parler de ce qui n’allait pas, les mots refusaient catégoriquement de sortir de sa bouche et s’amassaient dans sa gorge. Elle n'était pas habituée à parler de ses sentiments, et encore moins à ce qu'on lui proposait sincèrement de l'écouter.

"Ça te dit d’aller boire un chocolat chaud après les cours pour te réchauffer le coeur?”

Historia laissa échapper un petit sourire. La sonnerie retentit avant qu’elle puisse parler, déclenchant une apocalypse d’élèves pressés de sortir. Elle attendit quelques instants, le temps que le bruit se calme, avant de répondre:

“Merci, mais j’ai pas trop envie de sortir aujourd’hui, je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer un peu....

\- Allez, viens, ça te permettra de prendre l’air! C’est toujours mieux que de ruminer dans ton coin.

\- Je suis pas sûre…

\- Promis, ce sera bien. T’es pas obligée de me parler de ce qui va pas, tu pourras, je sais pas moi.. Me parler de ton sujet d’histoire préféré, et après je te raccompagne chez toi et je te laisse tranquille. Et je te paye un muffin à la myrtille. Ou au chocolat. Ou peu importe ce que tu aimes manger.”

Elle se leva et commença à fourrer ses affaires dans son sac. La proposition était certes tentante, mais...

"Je ne veux pas te déranger…

\- Tu me déranges jamais, Historia. Puis c’est moi qui ai proposé, n’est-ce pas?”

Elle hocha la tête.

“Bon, j’accepte.

\- Tu vas voir, ce sera le meilleur chocolat chaud de toute ta vie. Tu regretteras pas. On se retrouve devant le lycée à 16h30!”

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis disparut dans la foule. Historia se mit machinalement en route pour rejoindre le prochain cours, slalomant entre les élèves qui encombraient le couloir, le cœur battant étrangement vite. Même si elle n’avait pas parlé de ce qui se tramait à l’intérieur d’elle, elle se sentait un petit peu moins… Seule dans ses pensées.

Peut-être que cet après-midi aura un goût un peu différent des autres...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 6! Les choses semblent aller de mieux en mieux...

“T’as une meilleure tête, aujourd’hui. Serait-ce l’effet de mon chocolat chaud de l'autre jour?"

Historia sourit et interrompit sa prise de notes.

“Oui, ça m'a fait du bien, merci beaucoup. Mais je dois admettre que je t’imaginais plutôt comme une adepte du café…

\- Je le suis, mais tu connais la règle.

\- Laquelle?

\- Pas de café après 16 heures.”

Historia rit légèrement. Ymir faisait partie des personnes qui, comme le voulaient le cliché éternel, sont différentes une fois les portes du lycée passées. Bon, elle n’était pas complètement différente, mais… Elle était un peu plus douce, plus attentive. Plus… Authentique, quelque part.

“En tout cas, si un jour l’après-midi est un peu trop dur à supporter, je serais plus qu’heureuse de t’emmener boire un chocolat chaud à nouveau. Comme ça t'as toujours quelqu’un chez qui tu peux vider ton sac quand ça va pas, d’accord?

\- Merci beaucoup. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là pour toi aussi.

\- C’est gentil, mais t’inquiète. Tout roule chez moi. Je suis Ymir la brave, après tout!”

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d’Historia, qui protesta et prit sa revanche en prenant son élastique à cheveux en otage. Elle l’accrocha à deux de ses doigts, visa Ymir, puis le catapulta; sa cible, agile, se décala et évita l’élastique, qui frappa Connie en plein à l’arrière de sa tête. Les deux pouffèrent de rire, attirant l’attention de la professeure.

“Ymir, Historia, j’espère que je ne vous dérange pas.”

\- Excusez-nous, Mme Ral.”

Historia murmura un “désolée” à Connie, puis, une fois la professeure retournée vers le tableau, approcha sa chaise et posa sa tête contre le bras d’Ymir, qui passa une rapidement main dans ses cheveux dorés. Elle était parfois dure, un peu brute sur les bords, mais sa présence la calmait, lui donnait la sensation de pouvoir parler et agir sans s’inquiéter d’être jugée.

“Une nouvelle pensée à partager avec moi, fille de l'après-midi?

\- Hmm… Oui! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le ciel soit séparé de la terre?”

Les après-midis n'étaient pas si terribles lorsqu'ils avaient un goût de chocolat chaud et avaient le parfum d'une fleur de jasmin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 7 est là!

Historia observait Ymir distraitement gribouiller de petits dessins sur le coin de sa feuille. Voilà près de six mois qu’elles étaient amies et il lui était toujours impossible de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête - elle savait exactement comment cacher ses pensées derrières ses taches de rousseur ou dans le pli de son sourire… Tout le contraire d’elle-même, qui semblait être un livre ouvert - un livre qu’Ymir avait su déchiffrer dès qu’elle l’avait vue.

Et pourtant, elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait ouvrir le livre d’Ymir, passer la préface, s’engouffrer dans l’histoire et découvrir les mystères qui se trouvaient entre les lignes.

“Qu’est-ce que tu penses des après-midis?”

L’interrogée leva la tête et lui lança un regard confus.

“Hein? Pourquoi la question?

\- On en a parlé l’autre jour, mais tu ne m’as pas donné ton avis. J'ai envie de le connaître!”

Elle rangea son crayon dans sa trousse, abandonnant les cactus qu’elle était en train de dessiner.

“Je m’en fous un peu des après-midis, c’est juste un moment parmi tant d’autres dans la journée. Je préfère la nuit, surtout quand il fait froid ou qu’il pleut. Il fait agréablement sombre et on peut voir la lune et les étoiles… Fin deux ou trois étoiles. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. C’est très calme, aussi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens quand c’est la nuit?

\- De la paix, surtout. Tu sais, quand tout le monde dort et que la ville est silencieuse, j’ai comme l’impression de me sentir libre, oubliée par tout le monde… Pas de tristesse, mais sûrement un peu de mélancolie. Après, j’aime bien penser au fait que peu importe où l’on se trouve sur la planète, on voit tous le même ciel avec des p’tites différences dans les étoiles qu’on voit. Partout, le même ciel veille sur nous...”

Historia hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Plus Ymir parlait, plus elle lui semblait fascinante, et plus elle avait envie de l’écouter parler pour toujours. C’était si prévisible et surprenant à la fois, cette manière experte avec laquelle cachait cette face d’elle-même au regard du grand public.

“Désolée, Historia, je déteste pas les après-midi autant que toi. Moi je les trouve plutôt sympa, c’est l’occasion de te parler.

\- On se parle aussi en dehors des cours de SVT, hein. On passe presque toutes nos journées ensemble.

\- Ouais, mais nos discussions pendant ce cours sont toujours genre… Spéciales.” Elle rougit. “C'est là que tu me dévoiles ta philosophe intérieure!

\- Il faudra qu'on discute ensemble un soir alors, je veux savoir comment tu es à ce moment-là."

Ymir tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

"Tu me proposes un date?

\- Pff, n'importe quoi. Tu te trom-

\- Allez, c'est rien, on est déjà allées boire un coup ensemble, c'est un peu un date. J’allais t’en proposer un deuxième de toute manière."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui donna un petit coup de coude - Historia aurait juré que le rouge de ses joues s’était intensifié. Une soirée à parler à une fille de la nuit lui semblait être une très bonne idée, quand elle y pensait.

Ymir aimait la nuit et n’en avait que faire des après-midis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre!  
> Cette fois un peu de backstory :)

“Tu m’as jamais dit d’où tu viens.”

Ymir haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

“Eh ben, tu maîtrises l’art de sortir des questions de nulle part. Pourquoi la question?

\- Je veux savoir! C’est toujours intéressant d’en savoir plus sur les origines des autres! Je te dis pour moi: mon père est allemand et ma mère vient de Lorraine.

\- Oooh,  _ du bist eine kleine Kartoffel _ .” Historia lui frappa légèrement le bras. “Pardon, pardon. Mes parents viennent d’Algérie.”

Historia hocha la tête.

“T’as grandi où?

\- Ici, toute ma vie depuis ma naissance. Toi?

\- J’ai habité en Lorraine avec ma mère pendant longtemps, puis j’ai déménagé ici il y a trois ans pour vivre avec mon père et mes demis-frères et sœurs après la mort de ma mère.

\- Ah, je vois… Je suis désolée pour ta mère.

\- Ne t’excuse pas.” Elle secoua la tête. “Je ne m’entendais pas très bien avec ma mère, on ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle ne me parlait pas vraiment, alors… Je ne sais pas… Je pense que je me sens plutôt triste de ne pas avoir vraiment pu la connaître, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis je me sens mieux ici, mes frères et sœurs sont très gentils avec moi. Je n’avais pas vraiment d’amis, je passais mon temps toute seule dans ma maison, alors… Je suis contente d’être ici.”

Ymir regarda Historia. On pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage malgré le sourire qu’elle s'efforçait de garder. Eh ben… Ceci expliquait cela - mais la simple idée que personne ne voulait d’Historia comme amie la dépassait. Bon, elle ne l’avait pas connue en tant qu’enfant, mais elle était plutôt sûre qu’elle devait être au moins aussi adorable qu’elle l’était du haut de ses 18 ans.

“Toi aussi t’as un passé dans lequel ta relation avec ta famille était tragique?

\- Nan, mes parents ont toujours été cool avec moi. Pas de frères et sœurs. Les seuls problèmes que j’ai eu étaient avec les gens qui sont pas fans de l’immigration. Rien qui sort de l’ordinaire.”

Ymir soupira.

“C’est rien. C’est juste que c’est un peu dur quand une partie des gens te collent une étiquette dessus et que… Tu te retrouves condamnée à être réduite à cette étiquette pour plein de monde.

\- Tu es…

\- Ouais, je sais, ‘blablabla, plus qu’une étiquette’, je sais pas quoi. Pas besoin de le dire.

\- Et pourquoi pas? C’est la vérité.

\- Parce que c’est typiquement le genre de trucs que tu trouverais dans une section commentaires Instagram avec un emoji fée à côté. Et je trouve ça vraiment très ridicule.”

Historia éclata de rire et Ymir aurait jurer que ce soit le son le plus beau, le plus limpide, le plus mélodieux qu’elle aie jamais entendu. Quelques-uns de leurs camarades leurs adressèrent des regards interrogateurs mais, pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas s’en soucier.

“Dans tous les cas, tu n’as pas besoin d’être quoi que ce soit. Tu peux juste être Ymir, c’est très bien. En tout cas… Je te trouve bien comme tu es.”

Ymir souffla et rougit.

“Bon ben tu vois, on a toutes les deux un passé tragique de personnage principal d’anime. Nan, attends, il aurait fallu que toute notre famille se fasse tuer par des drôles de créatures et qu’on aie des arcs trop stylés où on s’entraîne pour devenir trop fortes et vaincre le responsable de nos souffrances!

\- Donc moi je vais devoir me battre contre les après-midis?

\- Bonne chance. Perso, je te le conseille pas. Choisis un truc plus précis, genre…

\- Le sentiment de solitude.”

Ymir approuva d’un signe de tête.

“Exact. Et moi je me battrai contre… Un truc comme, je sais pas… Peut-être un truc comme un manque de confiance, un truc dans le genre.

\- Tu verras, on les vaincra. On est pas seules.”

Historia lui sourit.

La vie était cruelle, mais elle avait assez de bonté pour libérer le plus beau des oiseaux de sa cage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin est proche! Voici le chapitre 9 :)

Historia entra dans la classe avec le souffle court et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

“Ymir!”

Quelques paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers elle - une légère sensation de malaise la prit, mais elle se fit discrète et se rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Elle se faufila entre les paillasses, s’installa à sa place habituelle, jetta son sac par terre et se tourna vers Ymir, qui la regardait avec des pommettes rosies et des yeux pétillants.

“Alors?

\- J’ai été prise! Toi?

\- Pareil!”

Les deux filles se jetèrent au cou l’une de l’autre en laissant échapper des cris de joie.

“Félicitations!

\- Merci, à toi aussi!

\- Ah là là, j’ai tellement hâte! On va aller à l'université!

\- Mais pareil! T’imagines, on sera dans la même ville, on va tellement s’amuser!

\- Yep, et j’aurai l’honneur de t’assister dans les études de lettres jusqu'au jour où tu sera prof.

\- Moi? Prof? Plutôt mourir. Et puis j'espère que je pourrai compter sur ma fidèle avocate Mme Reiss.”

Historia recula et déposa sa tête sur l’épaule d’Ymir. Elle tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brune et, soudainement, fut frappée de constater à quel point la distance entre elles avait disparu - du début de l’année où elle était juste Ymir, la fille un peu brute du cours de SVT à Ymir, une amie. Enfin… Un peu plus qu’une amie. Ce qu’elles avaient était un petit peu trop intime pour être qualifié d’amitié; après tout, des amies ne passaient pas leur temps collées l’une à l’autre la main dans la main, et n’avaient pas de pensées qui vagabondaient dans des certaines directions...

“C’est pas que je veux pas casser l’ambiance hein, vraiment pas, mais je refuse qu’on s’embrasse la première fois juste avant un de nos derniers cours de SVT. Y’a quand même beaucoup plus romantique comme cadre.

\- Ben pourquoi? C’est de la biologie.

\- Berk.” Ymir grimaça. “Je vois que j’ai fini par déteindre sur toi.

\- C’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose?

\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire.”

Historia rit. C’est vrai qu’Ymir avait déteint sur elle - plutôt positivement que négativement, d’après elle. Avoir quelqu’un de plus spontané et moins prudent l’avait beaucoup aidé à se forcer de se tenir à un standard inexistant. Le masque avait bien fini par tomber et, même si cela l’avait terrifié pendant longtemps, elle était bien contente que la première personne à voir par-derrière avait été Ymir.

“On n’a qu’à en discuter autour d’un chocolat chaud.

\- En plein mois de mai?

\- Allez, on va passer un bon moment! Ce sera l’un de nos derniers dates de chocolat chaud du lycée.”

_ Et je compte pas le terminer sans un baiser. _

“Pourquoi pas, après tout. Tu me surprends de plus en plus, fille de l’après-midi.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 : epilogue!

_**Épilogue** _

“Alors, ce partiel de droit?"

Historia déposa sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table et sourit.

"Ça allait. C’était un peu difficile, mais je pense que j’ai assez bien réussi.

\- Je suis sûre que ça l' a été. T’es la meilleure.

\- Tss, tu parles.” Elle rangea une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. “Et toi, ta journée?

\- Tranquille, j’ai un partiel la semaine pro’, j’ai révisé avec Sasha et Armin, c’était sympa.

\- Oh, tu me rappelles qu’il faut que j’organise une session révision avec Marco concernant certains trucs…

\- Historia.”

Ymir lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

“Je sais, mais je te jure que c’est pas la même chose.

\- Règle numéro une?

\- Ymiiiir.” Elle roula des yeux. “Ne pas me forcer à faire ce qu’on me demande si je veux pas. Mais cette fois c’est moi qui lui ai proposé. Et la tienne?

\- Tu la connais.

\- Ymir.

\- Ne pas brutaliser les gens pour avoir l’air trop badass?”

Historia rit et secoua la tête. Même si Ymir avait considérablement changé depuis la fin du lycée - elle avait un peu abandonné son attitude de "trop cool pour toi" - elle restait toujours et encore la même. Elle ne s'en pleignait pas; après tout, ce côté d'elle l'avait un peu séduit...

“Hé euh… Je sais que ça sort un peu de nulle part… Je me disais, ça fait quelques mois qu’on est ensemble et… Je voulais savoir si… Tu voudrais bien rencontrer mes parents?

\- Je… Vraiment?

\- Bah ouais, enfin… Si tu en as envie.” Elle rougit. “En tout cas… Je suis sûre que j’ai envie qu’ils te rencontrent.”

La blonde prit la main d’Ymir et la serra.

“C’est d’accord, mais… Je veux aussi que tu rencontres la mienne, alors.

\- Hé, t’oublies que vous êtes genre… Trois cent dans ta famille.

\- On est pas autant que ça! Il y a moi, mon père, Frieda, Dirk, Urklyn, Florian et puis Abel. Et c’est tout.”

Historia tourna son regard vers le ciel. L’après-midi touchait doucement à sa fin et commençait à céder sa place au début de la soirée, laissant le ciel abandonner sa couleur bleue claire habituelle pour la remplacer par des nuances roses et violettes.

Elle porta à nouveau son regard vers Ymir, qui semblait aussi absorbée par le ciel qu’elle, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il y a plus d’un an, elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’un après-midi triste et fade comme les autres serait le responsable d’une rencontre formidable - elle n’aurait tout simplement pas pu croire que le moment le plus triste et solitaire de la journée lui amène quelqu’un qui lui en fit découvrir plus sur le bonheur.

Elle se leva, prit place à côté d’elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit Ymir sourire, puis rire légèrement.

“Quoi?

\- Rien, rien. Je suis juste… Vraiment heureuse qu’on soit là, toi et moi, en ce moment.”

L’après-midi mettait toujours fin à quelque chose, mais il en commençait aussi une autre.

Et peut-être que, quelque part, il voyait le début de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau, et leur souriait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la fin de cette fic!
> 
> Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui auront prit le temps de me lire!
> 
> Comme je l'ai mentionné au début, cette histoire est la première véritable fic multichapitres que j'écris et je suis assez contente d'être parvenue à la fin.
> 
> J'espère que "L'Après-midi Nous Sourira" vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me donner der critiques, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre :D
> 
> J'espère vous retrouver dans un de mes écrits futurs; j'ai tendance à être plus active dans le domaine du one-shot mais cette expérience m'a donné envie d'explorer le monde du multichapitre un peu plus, alors j'espère commencer un nouveau projet de la sorte très bientôt!
> 
> D'ici là portez vous bien, prenez soin de vous et encore merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure avec moi :D

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici le premier chapitre! Cette histoire comprendra 10 chapitres ^^
> 
> Désolée pour les alinéas un peu foireux, je sais pas comment en faire sur AO3 alors j'utilise simplement la barre espace ^^


End file.
